Escape
Escape is the second and final Engram Link mission that can be accessed from Cardinale Station, and is unlocked by completing Genesis. Completing this mission will move players to Aurora Station in the Aurora system. Mission Selection Engram Link Unisoft External Security K-AM79 Unisoft needs your talents. Engram Link The Engram marks the true path to your destiny Briefing Unisoft External Security K-AM79 "Valdemar, before you accept this mission, make sure you have finished your affairs here at Cardinale Station. For completion of this mission will move you on to Aurora Station." Objectives. 1. Protect Freighter. 2. Destroy Enemy. 3. Aid all Unisoft forces present. continue... | Emergency evacuation of Unisoft station is underway. Assistance is required to keep unknown enemy forces at bay until evacuation is complete.| Unisoft Fleetship will give cover support.| Primary objective is the safe extraction of all civilian personnel aboard Freighter.| Additional details will be given in-flight. 42000 CR offered for successful evacuation. Briefing Unit Information Unisoft Fleetship GREEN on Radar Will Give Cover Freighter GREEN on Radar Protect At All Costs Forces Unisoft Forces *1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) *1x Unisoft Cruiser (Profit and Loss) *1x Mega Hauler (Black Wednesday) Sha'Har Forces *3x Sha'Har Fighter *1x Sha'Har Cephalopod (Cannot be destroyed until the Profit and Loss is destroyed) Dialogue Pre-Mission Cutscene *Valdemar: The Nanospy took off for Zanatu, the home of Bill Kane. *Kane: Hey listen, pal, you're a good looking guy, 'ya got an honest face, but it don't sound like much of a deal to me. *Sha'Har Leader: It is not a deal, Mr. Kane, it is an ultimatum. We are hungry. Very hungry. And we have no desire to waste time. We require access to your access codes in order to seal the station. As we feed, you will be permitted to leave. Listen carefully, Mr. Kane. Respect my wish, or die. *Kane: Hey, kiss my a- *Sha'Har Leader: Decrypt the codes. Quickly! Human beings... so stubborn, so weak... Mission Start *Ally: We've got two ships clear - if there's anybody out there, please help them through! Profit And Loss Caught By Sha'Har Cephalopod *Profit and Loss: We're caught. It's got us in its tentacles(!) Profit And Loss Destroyed *Message: Defend freighter. Sha'Har Cephalopod Attacks Black Friday *Black Friday: It's draining our power(!) Target its legs, maybe we can break free. Central Weakspot Not Destroyed *Message: Target center weakspot. Black Friday Jumps Out *Black Friday: We're free - we'll try to leave the area *Message: Freighter has left. Black Friday Shields Depleted *Black Friday: Our power is low(!) Black Friday Destroyed *Message: Freighter destroyed. Debriefing Success Cutscene *Valdemar: The aliens moved fast. They sealed the station, and once they tasted blood their feeding frenzy intensified. It was a slaughterhouse, there was nothing we could do. But then, when they'd eaten their fill, the Red Sun departed and we followed. Nothing made much sense. Had the Empress made some kind of deal with the aliens? She got Red Sun technology, ok, but what was in it for them? Hmph. It just didn't stack up. So maybe unlike Kane she'd chosen to stay in one piece by cooperating. But all I knew for certain was this: that weird ship had a purpose which spelled nightmare in block letters. Success Debriefing Screen Unisoft External Security K-AM79 A suitable reward for such an impressive performance is now on its way to your account. Reward: 42000 CR Bounty: x CR Kills: x Total Payment: x CR Failure Cutscene *Valdemar: The Red Sun, she was on her way. I could only guess at her purpose, but I feared the worse. There was something about her, something... not right which made me think she was like the devil incarnate with evil on her mind... And me, hmph, well I was out of the game. There's nothing I could do to stop her... Failure Debriefing Screen (Unused) Unisoft External Security K-AM79 Why did you even get out of bed today? Rewards *42000 CR (Complete Mission) *1000 CR per destroyed Sha'Har Fighter (Complete Mission) Trivia Unused data calls this mission 'Crazy Calamari'. Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions